


I was waiting til Christmas Eve, but…

by Bandsx_xbands



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Peterick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandsx_xbands/pseuds/Bandsx_xbands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt by a blog called otpisms on tumblr.<br/>Person A (Pete) trying to figure out what Person B (Patrick) got them for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was waiting til Christmas Eve, but…

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like I needed to write a Christmas one.

“Hey Pete, I'm going on a coffee run, did you want to come?” 

“No thanks babe, I'm just gonna chill here and watch some TV,” Pete responded, knowing this was the perfect time.

“Okay I'll be back in 20 minutes,” Patrick said, walking out the door, closing it behind him. 

Pete stood there for a minute, making sure he wasn't going to come back in looking for something. He rushed over to the window, just in time to see the ginger leaving the house in the car they shared. 

“Now, Patrick, where are you hiding the presents?” The blonde said, spinning around.

He walked to the bedroom and started looking in the most obvious places like under the bed, in the dresser drawers and even the top shelf of one of the cabinets they had in there (which neither of them were able to reach on their own). Pete being very clumsy, knocked 3 books off the shelf. He ignored them because of his limited time. 

Then he remembered the closet. “How could I be so dumb? He must of put them in the closet,” Pete said, to himself again.

He ran over to the closet, pulled it open and started throwing things out looking for it. Nothing.

The bedroom was now trashed and the blonde went to the hallway closet. He shook all the coats making sure there was nothing in the pockets. By the time he was done coats and anything that was in the pockets was all over the floor. Still nothing.

“Patrick really tried hard this year to hide the presents.”

Just as he said that, he heard the door unlock. Pete sat down on couch like he had been there the whole time. 

“Hey Pete,” Patrick said, coming over and giving Pete a quick kiss before handing him his coffee. 

“Thanks.”

Patrick started to walk towards the hallway leading to the kitchen. Pete got up and jumped in front of him stopping the ginger in his tracks. 

“You can't go in there!” Pete said, frantically.

“Pete, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, just come sit on the couch with me,” he said, gesturing to the couch. 

“Dude, I got groceries while I was out, too. I have to put them away.”

“I’ll put them away for you,” Pete said, taking the bags of food from Patrick's hands.

“Pete, are you sure everything's okay?”

The blonde started backing up towards the kitchen. “Everything is perfectly fi-”

Pete fell over backwards with the groceries flying all over the place. Patrick rushed over to him.

“What happened? Why is all our coats on the floor? Pete, what did you do?” 

“We were robbed…” he said, trying to be as convincing as possible.

“And you were just sitting on the couch and didn't hear anything, right?”

“Right!” Pete said, before realizing the sarcasm in Patrick's voice. 

“Were you looking for the presents again?” The blonde nodded. “What else did you destroy?”

“Nothing! ...well maybe the bedroom.” He muttered.

“Seriously. Pete, why does this always happen?” 

“I was hoping I never had to admit this to you, but… I always look for the presents because I'm worried that whatever I get you won't be as good as what you got me…”

“Okay,” he said, surprising Pete.

“Wait, you're not mad?” 

“No, because I know this year, it's true. You won't get me something as good as this.” Pete was shocked to hear that come out Patrick’s mouth.

“But…” Pete trailed off noticing what Patrick was doing.

Patrick started getting down on one knee. “I was waiting til Christmas Eve, but… it’s okay,” Patrick began. “Pete, I love you. I have since the moment we met and want to for as long as possible. Will you marry me?”

Pete put his hand over his mouth shocked. All he could do was nod.

Patrick stood up and picked up Pete’s hand and slid on the diamond ring. They leaned in and kissed for what seemed like forever. Secretly, the blonde was already planning the wedding in his head.

They pulled away. “Hey Patrick do we have to clean this up now?”

“Nah, do you want to go watch TV?”

“Yay!”


End file.
